


Longing to Leave the World

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drugs, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what each sensation was, distinct and plucked out separate, grounding in reality, but his reaction had nothing to do with reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing to Leave the World

Bliss.

Heaven on his fingertips, dancing along his nerve endings with tiny pulses of brilliantly whetted heels, the feel of it overwhelming and keen. All of that from two tiny drops, spilled lightly into his water bottle under penetrating and watchful green eyes.

It flooded over his skin, leaving crystalline sharp specks of sensation that made him wonder if their whole world would be better suited in natural crystal structures, spiraling and arcing like the pressure of Clark's mouth against his skin.

"Just like that." The whisper echoed, shivered along the same frequency as the rest of his body, and Lex could only drop his head back against the cushion of the couch and gasp. Good. So good, whatever alien drug it was, whatever it did, he had a feeling that he was going to want it again.... and again.

"Everything..." Was spiraling, arcing out, until he felt less like a human and more like live electricity looking for a way to go to ground. His voice didn't sound as good as Clark's, wasn't like water in a desert.

"Anything you want," Clark promised him. The lap of his tongue, slowly dancing from the tip of Lex's middle finger, across his palm, down his wrist, made the world swirl in colors made up of appetite and a lust that was greater than anything in memory.

He knew what each sensation was, distinct and plucked out separate, grounding in reality, but his reaction had nothing to do with reality. It was almost a delight to compare, to feel the swirls in front of his eyes that made him pant and know it was just Clark's mouth on his skin, kissing up his arm, that was making his toes curl under. Making parts of him, unusual parts of him, beg for attention. Made him want to beg, in fact, and somewhere around the time he felt that mouth make its way up to the curve of his shoulder, a shuddering throb of delight compelled him to cry out, sounds that echoed back from the walls around them.

'Shhhh." Not really meant to quiet him, no, just soothe him maybe. It was a familiar feeling, and he wondered how he'd lived without this during the years when there had been nothing at all but cheap floozies and expensive mistakes.

He didn't need to be soothed; wanted to feel all of it, wanted to twist and wallow in the sensation of Clark kissing at his shoulder, over to his collarbone. It made his breath catch, seize up in his chest, because it felt colors and sounded crystal and echoed through his skin in spirals that were unbearably pleasurable. Feeling Clark's tongue lap out, feeling the hum of his voice against his skin, was nearly unbearable.

"So how long do you think you can hold out under the lysyth?" Taunting bastard. Sweet, teasing, complete... God. Not long. He didn't think he could hold out for very long at all.

"Not... long." He'd try. Lex Luthor was capable of nothing if not a valiant effort, but Kryptonian drugs were better than acid, he was sure of it. Clark's fingertips trailed up his thigh, and his balls spasmed at the wave of sensation that washed over his nerves. Drew up, and he was so close. So very close, a quivering tension somewhere in the pit of his stomach, like standing on the edge of forever.

One big palm cupped his hip, and he let out a sound that broke somewhere in the center.

It broke him, left him coming out from the inside, spilling in places he didn't think he could, crystal dust sliding through a grate and shaking out onto the floor except he was still the floor, he was the floor and Clark was kissing that cry away, swallowing it and taking it into himself.

Possessing Lex entirely, and god.

Oh god. It was worth everything it had taken to get here, to this moment, this tripped out, turned on, insanely pleasurable moment. He'd do it all again, do anything that it took, and if he thought he'd been desperate when they'd been so young, it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

He wanted more than was possible, more than he could take because every sensation echoed through him, and if Clark so much as sucked him off he was going to shatter. Burst into diamond shards all over the room, and he whimpered at the very thought.

"Maybe more next week, hm?"

Next week.

Tomorrow.

Later tonight.

"Umph." He stretched a leg out, and it shivered like ice up his skin, bright dancing sensation. He hoped it wouldn't wear off. The sweet flare of Clark's mouth against his hip seemed to say that it wouldn't.


End file.
